As is well known, a wireless power transfer system that wirelessly transfers (transmits) power (energy) uses an electrical field, a magnetic field, or an electromagnetic field, and for this, in the wireless power transfer system, the power is necessarily transferred from a resonator or an emitter to a receiver after passing through space.
In this case, a great deal of technical effort is necessary in order to reduce transfer loss, and in particular, loss related to a conductor that forms the resonator and the shape of the resonator for generating a resonance phenomenon at appropriate frequencies may be major research issues.
FIG. 1 is a structural view of an ideal resonator that can be applied to a wireless power transfer system.
Referring to FIG. 1, a resonator 100 is in a spiral shape so as to be configured as a thin film type, and has a structure in which a circular feeder root 102 is coupled to the resonator 100 for impedance matching. Here, as illustrated in FIG. 2A, the resonator 100 has a shape that is covered and fixed by a non-metal dielectric substance.
FIGS. 2A to 2C are views showing the shape in which a conductor (resonator) is fixed to the inside or the surface of a rectangular dielectric substance 104 by processing only the portion where wires are inserted into the dielectric substance 104 according to a method in the related art.
However, in the structure as illustrated in FIGS. 2A to 2C, the dielectric substance generally has an electric loss, and there is a great difference in the transfer loss of wireless power compared with the ideal structure illustrated in FIG. 1.